Darla Adaams
'Darla Adaams '''is a witch from Salem who made her first and only appearance in [[A Visit To Another Time|''A Visit To Another Time]]. History The Power of Three Darla, whose town in Salem was under attack by Witch Hunters, cast numerous spells in hopes of reaching a great power that could help her and her people. She originally thought the spells failed, but was astonished when she entered her cottage to see Parker and Paris Halliwell. She was surprised to learn that they were afriad of her, and exclaimed her joy that her spell had worked. Paris then realized that Darla wasn't Luesent, and that she was the real Darla, which gave her an idea. The sisters then used Darla to help them cast a spell that linked Parker and Prue's minds to each other. They arrived at the cottage, and after Parker and Paris ran into the burning cottage to save Prue, Darla used her power of Pyrokinesis to calm the flames and give the girls enough time to save Prue. After the sisters escaped, Darla comforted Parker who was sobbing over her sisters unconscious body. Once Prue woke up, she asked Darla if she had put out the fire, and Darla confirmed that she did. She also stated that she knew her prayers would be answered and three powerful witches would come to her aid. Parker, confused, stated that Luesent claimed to plant the dreams. Darla responded that Luesent could have, but she liked to think that Good magic had something to do with them being there. Paris thanked her, and Luesent asked them to return the favor by dealing with Alexander, which Prue happily agrees to. After she defeated Alexander, the sister bid Darla farewell and returned to their own time. What happened to Darla afterwards is unknown. Physical Appearance Darla was a pretty woman in her mid-thirty's, with sharp yet pretty features. She had curly dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, almond-shaped brown eyes, and trimmed eyebrows. She also had a creamy complexion and slender physique. She had been seen in a black dress and cloak that was suitable for the era she lived in, and a ring on her middle finger. She was also seen with a snake coiled around her arm that rested on her shoulder. Personality Darla was a kind and caring woman, who was deeply loyal to Good magic and devoted to the craft. She had strong belief's, and a quiet yet strong demeanor. Notes and Trivia * She is the first person that anyone has ever glamoured into in the series. ** Aditionally, she is also the only character that Luesent has Glamoured herself into. * She possesses the rare power of Pyrokinesis. * She is the woman that Paris was seeing in her dreams. * Darla may or may not have a pet snake, as the only time the snake was seen was when Luesent was Glamoured as her. * She was alive during the Salem Witch Trials, and it is possible that she was killed during the trials. However, it is unknown what her fate was after the Power of Three left her. Category:Fated Category:Witch Category:Guest Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings